Huh: A Harry Potter Insight
by SilverDrama
Summary: Basic questions, observations, and rants about the Harry Potter world, flame if you must, I'll just laugh at you. Rated T in fairness
1. Chapter 1

Simple obserations, and questions. Do not review answering the questions, I will be mad.

* * *

If an animagus form shows your personality how in the ruddy hell did it slip the Marauders' minds that Peter was a freakin rat? I mean the Marauders were supposed to be really smart.

Why in the hell did Cedric Diggory attempt to fight Voldemort, wasn't he smart enough to know that when Voldemort comes, you run?

What is with the names of Harry and Ginny's kids? Did Ginny even have a say in the matter? I mean come on, Harry named James after his dad, Albus Severus after Dumbledore and Snape, and of course Lily after his mother, but I mean, why did he pick all of the names?

If everyone keeps saying "There isn't a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." How in the hell do you explain Pettigrew? And before they knew about Pettigrew they thought Sirius Black a GRYFFINDOR was guilty.

Why the ruddy hell did Hermione take so many classes?

Why did Bellatrix go after the Longbottoms and not go after Neville?

How in the freakin hell did James get to be Head Boy if he was a supreme prankster?

Being killed by drapery was a really pathetic way for Sirius to die. And for that matter, being strangled to death was a really low way, even for Peter, to die.

Do you think the Marauders map was ever used for something _dirty?_

Why is it that every boy in Harry's year minus Dean has problems getting a girlfriend?

Has anyone ever thought of using the silencing charm on Moaning Myrtle? It would have solved a few problems.

What is with all of the similarities between Voldemort, Harry, and Snape?

Who in the hell is the father of Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter????? Did the founders like have it going on or something????

The after-life must suck with the Marauders and Fred up there.

How in the world did James get Lily to fall for him?

What in the bloody hell did Remus do after Sirius was arrested and before he became a teacher?

Does anybody else think that Harry should have raised holy hell after he turned seventeen? They made him sleep in a freaking cupboard for Christ's sake.

How in the world did Petunia know about Hogwarts?

Does anybody else think that it would be horrible to receive a present from Dumbledore? I mean come on, a book, a deluminator, a snitch, and the only cool thing, the sword, wasn't his.

Does anyone else wonder if the wizarding world has a weird or even _a_ way of birth control?

Don't you think that if wizards and witches, such as Dedalus Diggle, recognized Harry, that they would have freaked over him as they do when he is the the wizarding world?

Isn't it odd that all of the Marauders died in the opposite order of their names being on the map and they all died protecting Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, me again, I really hoped you like the last chapter of rants, that you to islay12, Red n Black Bones, and notorious bryy for reviewing. now yes I know on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (Although I wouldn't mind owning some of the characters...)**

Who else agrees with me that Neville Longbottom from books 1-4 and Neville Longbottom from books 5-7 are different people?

Why did Snape become a Death Eater if he was such good friends with Lily?

Who else thinks that someone sould have totally mocked him for having A. a girly patronus and B. for having the female form of his rival?

Does anyone else think that the fifth movie shouldn't have been the shortest, but the longest movie considering the fact that the book is the longest??

Does anyone else think it would have been extremely funny if Snape had truly been Voldemort's man??

What is with weird shippings such as: Cho/Pettigrew?

Does anyone else find it interesting that Hermione was the only mugggle-born and Harry the only half-blood that was in the six going to the Department of Mysteries? EVERYONE ELSE was pure-blood.

Who else thinks that it is a dumb idea to be hanging around Harry towards the end of a school year?

Shouldn't Neville and Luna gotton together?? They would have made such a cute couple.

Does anyone else think it is funny that Crookshanks is a cat so he had nine lives and Scabbers (Pettigres) had nine fingers?? (sorry, im on a little hyper rush)

Has anyone ever noticed how Amos Diggory is included in a lot of Lily/James fanfictions based in their seventh year? I mean if Cedric was born in about 1977, and the seventh year started in 1977, shouldn't Amos have been gone, or for that matter, shouldn't at least there be a mentioning of a girlfriend of Amos' getting pregnant?

Does anyone else think it was crazy in the movie of Prizoner of Azkaban for Pettigrew to remark at how he looked so much like his father, like James. Hadn't Pettigrew been the one out of all of the Marauders to be near him the most.

If the Dark Lord was soooo sure that Harry was the Chosen One, then why did Bella go after the Longbottoms.

Who else was disappointed by the lack of description of the new generation of kids, I mean come on, J.K could have done a lot better.

Why didn't Remus tell Dumbledore about Sisius being an animagus? I mean did he think that Sirius Black finding Harry would be better than not telling Dumbldedore about the three becoming animangi.

Did David Yates just not read the books? The fifth movie sucked. I mean they left out the Prefects, the Quidditch, and totally chucked the book out the window and said "Okay, the Order is at Sirius' house, the D.A. was started, Umbridge was mean, there was a prophecy, and Sirius died. Then they decided to throw their own stuff in there.

Why didn't Hermione tell someone about Lupin being a werewolf? She was supposed to be all goody-goody, I mean she tried to get Harry to hand in the map.

Has anyone ever wondered why Dumbledore didn't give Snape the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts?

If Ron could imitate Harry's Parseltongue, doesn't that mean anybody could just _learn_ to be a Parseltongue?

Is it a mere coinsidence that Dumbledore goes a little of his rocker, and his name has the word 'DUMB' right at the beginnning?

Who else finds it hysterical that Voldemort got owned by a bunch of school kids.

**That's all I got for right now, hope you like...peace out.**

**Charlotte**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is a little short, but I wanted to post and update this...hope you like...**

* * *

What is with the over use of the name Rose Potter? It has been given to Harry's kids, Harry's siblings/twin, and James' sister so many times that it gets annoying, PEOPLE THINK OF A NEW NAME!

For people who affected the Harry Potter world so much, you are told very little about James and Lily.

Why don't most people realize that James was a chaser?? Just cause the movie said seeker doesn't mean he was seeker...

Has anyone ever noticed how Gryffindor is seen as the biggest house and it has the color that isn't regular (rainbow) as gold, Slytherin is seen as second (power wise) and it has silver, Ravenclaw third and it has bronze, and Hufflepuff last, and it has black….

Who else thinks that Lupin acted too normal around Harry in the third one? I mean for Christ's sake. As James' friend, he had to have known Harry as a baby, don't you think he would've acted a bit differently in reality?

Who else thought Neville didn't get enough in the end? Who else was cheering for Neville when he denied Voldemort's offer?

Why is it that people can sit themselves through more boring and long books, yet can't sit themselves through one Harry Potter book?

How does Harry remember his parents in his "nightmares" and stuff, yet says he doesn't remember them?

Wasn't it a little mean of Hermione to do what she did to her parents?

Why did Hedwig die? There was absolutely no point, most deaths were explained…Hedwig's not.

* * *

**Hope you liked and hope you review!**

**--Cherry--**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Okay, now half of thiswas written about a month ago, and the other half tonight. I have to say, I'm sorry for not posting in two-months, but my rants come to me when tey come to me. But in a plus, I skipped out on swearing this time...yeah...oh, and to those of you who answer my questions, I don't care anymore, I love some of the answers (cause some didn't make sense to me, and now they do) but if you do that, could you do it like islay12 did, and do it in stride and not yell at me? Just a question...oh and yes, I have been told before that my Author Notes areamusing (several times actually, ar they really??)

**Disclaimer:** +laughs hysterically at you thinking I own _Harry Potter_+

* * *

Why is J.K. Rowling so intent on destroying every Neville/Luna shipping? I mean honestly she married both of them off, and to people they'd never shown any signs of any feelings towards, one that we've never heard of before.

Who _is_ Draco's wife?

Does anyone else think that it would be hilarious if it was a muggleborn?

Does anyone else wonder if J.K. was hinting at a Scorpius/Rose relationship?

Who else shoots that down by saying that Lily/Scorpius is such a better pairing since seeing Harry and Draco's reactions would be hysterical?

Does anyone else wonder the chances of someone not finding a diadem hidden in a tree for approximately 1000 years?

Who else wonders if Lily had other friends than Severus?

Who else thinks it would be hysterical to see the reaction of Snape when he finds out that his enemy's grandchild was named after him?

Why does everyone pair Lily/Severus? Honestly, they wouldn't have worked.

Why do so many Lily/James fictions have Lily waking up to a dream about the future? Honestly people, if I one day die of being killed, do you really think I'm going to have a dream about it now?

Why does everyone freak over Dumbledore being gay? Are you all _that_ homophobic? It was there all along (My friend Sprinkles agrees).

Why do most stories on here have American names? Honestly people, get realistic.

Oh, and if your character is the ever popular exchange student, be realistic, give an explanation on why said character isn't going to Salem's Witch's Academy (Or something like that).

A simple question I will ask my readers, is Myrtle/Tom Riddle a gross pairing? I wonder because I am the only author that I know of -and I've checked- that has a story with that pairing.

How pathetic is it when people say they aren't big James/Lily shippers? I mean honestly, they were like the first pairing in Harry Potter, and without them, no Harry. (And don't even try Harry Snape, it's too weird.)

Who else is sick of the overly-used clichés in marauder stories, like Lily getting raped, kidnapped, tortured, etc. And her friends falling madly in love with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, then dying. Oh, and of course, Peter Pettigrew being left out because he is, and I quote, "Someone I don't like."

Who else would have guessed after Book 6 that Book 7 would make many fans hate Dumbledore and love Snape?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kind of short, but better than nothing, right?

**_--Cherry--_**


End file.
